Tucker County, West Virginia
]] Tucker County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2000, the population is 7,321. Its county seat is Parsons6. Tucker County was created in 1856 from a part of Randolph County, then part of Virginia. In 1871 a small part of Barbour County was transferred to Tucker County.Tucker County WVGenWeb Page, accessed August 25, 2006. The county was named after Henry St. George Tucker, a judge and Congressman from Williamsburg, Virginia.West Virginia Division of Culture and History - Tucker County History web page, accessed August 25, 2006 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,091 km² (421 sq mi). 1,085 km² (419 sq mi) of it is land and 6 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.53%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Preston County (north) *Grant County (east) *Randolph County (south) *Barbour County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 7,321 people, 3,052 households, and 2,121 families residing in the county. The population density was 7/km² (18/sq mi). There were 4,634 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (11/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.85% White, 0.07% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.01% Asian, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 0.10% from other races, and 0.66% from two or more races. 0.25% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,052 households out of which 27.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.00% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 27.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.84. In the county, the population was spread out with 21.30% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 27.70% from 45 to 64, and 17.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 95.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,250, and the median income for a family was $32,574. Males had a median income of $24,149 versus $17,642 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,349. About 14.90% of families and 18.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.30% of those under age 18 and 15.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities and towns *Town of Davis *Town of Hambleton *Town of Hendricks *City of Parsons *City of Thomas Unincorporated communities Points of Interest State Parks * Blackwater Falls State Park * Canaan Valley Resort State Park * Fairfax Stone State Park Federal Lands * Canaan Valley National Wildlife Refuge U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service web site * Fernow Experimental Forest U.S. Department of Agriculture web site * Dolly Sods Wilderness U.S. Forest Service web site * Monongahela National Forest U.S. Forest Service web site National Natural Landmarks *Big Run Bog *Canaan Valley *Fisher Spring Run Bog Citations References *Maxwell, Hu, History of Tucker County, West Virginia, from the Earliest Explorations and Settlements to the Present Time; with Biographical Sketches of more than Two Hundred and Fifty of the Leading Men, and a Full Appendix of Official and Electoral History; Also, an Account of the Rivers, Forests and Caves of the County, Preston Publishing Company: Kingwood, 1884. (Reprinted by McClain Printing Company, Parsons, W.Va., 1971 and 1993.) Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Tucker County, West Virginia Category:Potomac River counties Category:Established in 1856